Hypnotic Encounters Of Verminous Snaptrap and his Henchmen
Later that night, Sally, Bunnie, Sonia, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Tikal, Cosmo, Blaze, Wave, Marine, Sticks, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed, Gosalyn, Tanis, Naomi, Sister, and Webby were making their way through the jungle. The Sonic Girls were stopping occasionally to look around. "Guys," Sweetie Belle said, with a yawn. "I'm getting a little sleepy." "So are we." Scootaloo said. "Should we start back home?" "Girls," Sally added, "This time we're not going back." "We're taking you to a Preschool Of Playful of Friends and Families." Cream said. "But why?" Apple Bloom asked. "Because the Teamo Supremo Villains are returned part of the jungle. And they had sworn to kill you." Bunnie told them. "Kill us?" Babs Seed asked. "But why would they want to do that?" "They hate kids." Marine replied. "And they weren't going to allow you to grow up to become villain warriors with magic wands, swords, magical powers and beautiful spells." "Well, why don't we just explain to them that we'd never do a thing like that?" asked Naomi. "Nonsenses!" Rouge said. "No one ever explains anything to the Teamo Supremo Villains." "Well, Maybe so," Tanis said, "But we're not afraid. And besides, we-" "Now that's enough." Wave cut her off but sighs in relaxation not to lose her temper. "We'll spend the night here." "Things will look better in the morning." Blaze added. Sweetie Belle looked around, as Tikal called out, "Girls? Girls!" They turned and saw the Sonic Girls standing beside the entrance to the cave, as she said, "Now, come on, in this cave. It's safer in there." "But we don't want to go back to Preschool Of Playful of Friends and Families" Sweetie Belle said. "Go on. In you go." Amy said. As the girls entered in the cave and got their sleeping bags out from their backpacks. "Now, get some sleep." Sally told them. "We got a long journey head of us tomorrow." "But we want to stay in the jungle." Sister said. "Oh, you wouldn't last one day." Wave chuckled as she and the Sonic Girls yawned and went to sleep. Scootaloo took an apple out of her backpack and said, "We're not afraid. We can look after ourselves." Just as she said this while eating an apple, something came from behind the bushes. The first was a rat wears a gray shirt, black pants, a huge black nose, ugly teeth, and yellow eyes. His name was Verminous Snaptrap The second rat was Snaptrap's brother-in-law. He is wearing a green shirt, black bowtie, pink nose, buckteeth, white short hair, and glasses. His name was Larry. The third was a crocodile, wears a hat, white shirt, red and yellow eyes. His name was Francisco. The fourth and last was an opossum, who wears a purple coat shirt, shirt buttons, blue pants and purple hat. His name was Ollie. They glanced over at the ponies, before he smirked and thought, "Perfect, the Sonic Girls asleep. So this would be easy." He, Larry, Francisco, and Ollie went inside the cave. It was suppertime and Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed, Gosalyn, Tanis, Naomi, Sister, and Webby were on the DOOM Agents' menu. "Say now," Snaptrap said. "What have we here?" Scootaloo glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him, before she and her friends turned away, but Larry chuckled as he said, "It's a group of princesses." "Ten little princesses." Francisco added. "Oh, go away and leave us alone!" Gosalyn snapped at Snaptrap, pushing him away. The DOOM Agents were starting to get on the girls' nerves. Sally and her friends were asleep, and basically unaware that the Sonic Girls and the girls weren't alone in this cave. "Oh, that's just what we should do, but we're not." Sally groaned. "Now please go to sleep, girls." Marine added. Ollie got an idea and nodded, as he took out his pocket watch. He turned back to Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed, Tanis, Naomi, Sister, and Webby, as he swayed his pocket watch back and forth. "Yes, girls, please." Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed, Gosalyn, Tanis, Naomi, Sister, and Webby were starting to become hypnotized, as he said, "Go to sleep, please, go to sleep. Sleep, little princesses. Rest in peace." As Ollie was hypnotizing the princesses. No matter how hard Apple Bloom and her friends struggled to keep their eyes open, they didn't succeed. They were mesmerized, as Ollie said, "Sleep. Sleep." Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed, Gosalyn, Tanis, Naomi, Sister, and Webby groaned and said, "G-G-Guys?" but Ollie quickly snapped his fingers and they were completely entranced. Bunnie and her friends, still unaware of what was going on, said, still asleep, "Oh, no. Look, there's no use arguing anymore. Now, no more talk until morning." Apple Bloom and her friends who were in Ollie's hypnotic spell, have goofy smiles on their faces, as they still looked hypnotized, as Ollie laughed and said, "They won't going to be here in the morning and they will be our slaves." He, Snaptrap, Larry and Francisco laughed grinningly. Hearing that, Sticks opened one eye and said, "What?" She and her friends saw what was going on, before they went back to sleep and said, "Oh, yes they will..." But then, both eyes snapped open. Sticks gasped at this. "Guys, wake up!" Sticks cried. "What's going on, Sticks?" Sally said, sleepingly. "The ten princesses were about to be DOOM Agent's secretaries!" Sticks screamed as her friends woke up, alarmed. "SNAPTRAP, LARRY, FRANCISCO, OLLIE!" Sally cried, as she ran over to them, yelling, "HOLD IT, SNAPTRAP, LARRY, FRANCISCO, OLLIE!" She kicked the pocket watch from Ollie's hand. "Ow!" Ollie said as he held his hand in pain. Larry grabs the pocket watch. The girls snapped out of a trance, as Tanis said, "What happened?" Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake